What A Pity
by MorningMay
Summary: A collection of one-shots/short stories about good cats, fulfilling the vow they take when they are made warriors, by giving up their lives to destroy evil


**A/N: I'm just rolling out stories today aren't I? This book was mentioned in my other book, _Freedom Will Rise_ but now it's here (not long after _F.W.R._) This is basicallly the short stories of cats who fought for freedom and died. Most likely one-shots, a couple two chapte ones. Send in your cats and ideas and I'll put them in here! And...TO THE STORY! (I'm feeling strangely hyper)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bloodstar and Fierceheart:<em>**

**_A Fight for Life_**

_Near the beginnings of the clans a kit named Bloodkit was born. Her mother, Fallentail worried that her blood-red pelted daughter would rise with evil in her wake. After Bloodpaw's apprenticeship her mother mysteriously disappeared. Eventually Bloodpaw earned the name Bloodpelt. She steadily rose through the ranks of her clan and before her deputyship, gave birth to two kits: Wildkit and Fiercekit. _

_Bloodpelt eventually became Bloodstar and led RiverClan with fierceness. She became feared by every cat and no one would oppose her, until one of her kits takes a stand for the lives of the ones she loves._

Fierceheart glared at her brother, Wildfear. The bright ginger and tortoiseshell tom was trying to tell their mother, Bloodstar about the cats spotted near the border. Fierceheart knew their mother would never listen to her kits' worries. The only reason she even paid them any attention was when one of them fought hard. Wildfear had gotten his name as a reminder that he was to be feared in battle after he killed two kits in a skirmish. It was him and his old apprentice, Streamclaw against five ThunderClan mother had been bursting with pride.

_Speaking of mothers_, she thought with a sigh.

"Mom! Stonekit is taking on the moss ball and won't play with us!" Fierceheart's kits called. Lilackit and Pebblekit were staring at their brother, Reedkit who was trying to yank the moss ball out of Stonekit's paws. Fierceheart wanted to cry out in pain when she looked at her young kits. Lilackit's soft pale tabby pelt still had some kit fuzz and Pebblekit's grey mottled pelt reminded her of her own fur. Her last kit, Reedkit's pelt looked exactly lke her kit's father's had: bright ginger pelt with brighter and darker stripes. They would be apprenticed tomorrow, barely even weaned from her milk. They would be used to fight Bloodstar's battles and might even be killed like her kit's father, Sunnystripes, was. It killed her to know that and she glared at her mother. She would soon put a stop to her mother's antics if she could. Her mother was so ruthless now almost nobody would stand up to her know which meant more cats died than should. Whenever cats tried to stop her, they were killed. Even she had tried to convince her mother to stop and that had failed. She looked at her mother and decided she needed to talk to her after she helped her kits, again.

She walked over to Stonekit and looked down at him. "Do I need to tell Poolwish what you're doing? You do know she is Petalstem's littermate and Petalstem is my brother's mate so it's not hard to get to her," she warned. Stonekit squeaked and hurridly gave the moss ball up. Fierceheart nodded and turned to her mother who was walking away.

"Bloodstar! I think I have some new battle moves we could use to train the apprentices with," she called, knowing her mother would be eager to listen. Fierceheart slipped out of the entrance and a couple seconds later Bloodstar was out. Fierceheart glanced at her mother's eyes and was worried when she realized her mother was lookin at her with evident pleasure as if she had done something Bloodstar had wanted to do but hadn't known how. As they entered the training hollow Bloodstar whipped on her daughter.

"I know you brought me out here to tell me not to do what I must. Your kits will be apprenticed tomorrow and will go into battle like everyone else's kits. Deal with it. We're warriors and that's our job."

Before Fierceheart could say anything her mother dissapeared into the undergrowth.

The fight for life had begun.

_Later, Pebblepaw would die in a battle that Bloodstar should never have ordered. Fierceheart confronted her mother and told her enough was enough. The battles had to end._

_Furious, Bloodstar attacked Fierceheart and ripped her throat open. Believing Fierceheart dead she turned and beganto walk away. A rustle of reeds was the last thing Bloodstar heard. With Fierceheart's last breath and last ounce of streangth she leaped onto her leader and killed her. _

_The RiverClan patrol that found them took Fierceheart's body back and pronounced her a hero. Every cat in Riverclan from then on told stories about Fierceheart, the cat who destroyed Bloodstar's reign._

Give me your cats' names, Clan, and what happen with them. Accepting cats for later chapters (which will probably be one chapter a day-week). Next cats are:_ *Daggerfire and Lostsoul: A Plead for Help* _and_ *Willowtear and Berrysong: To Let Go*_


End file.
